


Revelations

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something comes up at the drive thru. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

The pitter-patter of rain was soft against the large windows in the big orange room. Actually, Tony couldn't be sure whether it was rain or snow that was gently tapping against the glass, because while it seemed mostly wet out, the ground was still covered in white. Well, white where the snow hadn't turned to an ugly grey, blackened by exhaust fumes and dirty boots and squashed footprints. It was a mostly depressing sight, and Tony almost wished that he wouldn't be able to see outside to the dreary view of sullied pristineness. 

Tony loved the snow, even though it made his lungs ache a little these days despite his inhaler, but this slush that covered the roads and walkways was a far cry from his ideal snowy picture. And of course, it made the commute hell, cars driving too slowly so they couldn't get a grip on the covering on the asphalt, and thus slowing traffic down almost to a halt. It wasn't so bad when he was going home, he had no urgent need to be alone in his apartment. But on the way in, or on the way to a crime scene, he hated the hold-up and the irritation it caused in Gibbs. 

Not that he'd ever show that, other than a sarcastic comment or two, but those were mostly for the benefit of McGee and Bishop huddling in the backseat. And Tony had to admit, the vaguely humourous glint in Gibbs' eyes before he scowled and chided Tony for his insolence made up for the annoyance. 

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Shut up."

"Yeah, Boss."

But it wasn't said with its usual bite, and Tony couldn't help but smile slightly at that. After long years of fighting each other, irritating the hell out of each other, and just plain making each other miserable to the point where they were both wondering what they were still doing working together, he and Gibbs were finally getting to a good place again. 

"Boss?"

Gibbs hmmphed in reply.

"Can we stop for coffee on the way back?"

Gibbs glanced at Tony for a second, and McGee and Bishop, shivering, wet and miserable in the backseat, looked up hopefully, careful not to catch Gibbs' eye in the rearview mirror.

"Sure. You order."

Only a few minutes later, Gibbs pulled up to a drive thru, and Tony, after quickly surveying the venue and the options on the board, leaned over Gibbs to the open window at the driver's side, and placed an order for one tall black tar and three huge, hot, mulled ciders. Gibbs grinned at Tony shortly as he moved on to the collection window.

"Cider, Tony?"

"'t Used to be the season, Gibbs. Hot cider is still good even after New Year's."

"We're still on duty."

"It's just one cider, Gibbs. The probies are turning into popsicles back there. We won't do any good to you frozen."

Gibbs chuckled without making a sound, and breathed in deeply, savoring the scent Tony had left on him while the younger man had leaned over him to place their order. As they reached the window and waited for their order, Tony took out his wallet, surprised when Gibbs gently touched his forearm and motioned for him to put it away, they grabbed cash from his own pocket.

"I got this, DiNozzo."

"Thanks, Boss!"

McGee and Bishop piped up cheerily from the backseat with surprise, but Tony just glanced at Gibbs and nodded.

"Thanks, Jethro."

"It was a good idea, Tony. I should've thought of it."

Tony just nodded, trying to hide the small incredulous twinkle in his eyes.

Gibbs drove on, hot black tar firmly in one hand as he steered the car securely and confidently through the slow traffic and over ice patches, and the other three warmed their hands on the cider and savored the taste of the hot, sparkly beverage exploding on their tongues after long hours of sketching, photographing, bagging, tagging and interviewing. McGee and Bishop were silent in the back, not wanting to upset the apparently mellow mood their boss was in, but Tony's mind was wandering. 

Yes, he and Gibbs were in a good place again now, like they had been years ago when it had been just the two of them or shortly after, when Cait had just joined, but that was ancient history and Tony couldn't quite figure out what was going on now. Gibbs never would have given him leeway for something like this back then, never would have listened to his concerns about the team and let him take care of them. Then again, in those days, Tony had been so young and had felt he'd had so much to prove, especially to Gibbs. 

These days, that feeling wasn't there quite so much. Even if no one else acknowledged it, Tony was secure of himself now, knew his worth, knew what he was good at, knew what he was doing. Professionally at least. Privately, he was still floundering. The thing with Ziva, seeing Jeanne again, the break-up with Zoe, it had all left him confused and… lost. He'd tried so hard over the past couple of years to prove to himself, to everyone, that he was no longer the flighty playboy he'd pretended to be all those years ago, but… something was missing. He just couldn't figure out what. 

And then there was Gibbs with his odd behavior. Yes, Gibbs had been pissed with him over the whole thing with the Calling, had been… weird, frankly… with the sudden change in his clothing and demeanor and his questioning of Tony, but Tony could feel there was something else there, something he just couldn't grasp. It kept him up nights, even though he would never admit that. Lying awake thinking about worries was something for old people, and Tony wasn't ready to admit to any of it. The young just had a beer or a cocktail, and a hot shower, and slipped into blessed sleep with their mind blanked out by the alcohol and the heat, and got up early the next morning, eager and willing to face the new day, their concerns of the previous night forgotten in the face of the adventures facing them on this fresh morning. 

Tony clutched his cold fingers around the hot cider a little more forcefully and smiled to convince himself. Yeah, he was still young. He could still blank from his mind the thoughts that had plagued him the previous evening.

Gibbs watched Tony closely from the corner of his eye while he kept the other orb on the slippery road. Something had been different in Tony for a while now, and Gibbs had been trying to find out exactly what, but unlike before in their long years together, Gibbs was unable to fathom what precisely was going on with the man. And it hurt him. Despite their current closeness, he just couldn't get an accurate read on what was troubling Tony, and therefore, was unable to help him. And that probably hurt him the most. Tony looked contemplative, not just now, holding his nearly empty cider cup, but had for a while now, even down in the basement. He was grateful Tony showed up there again, probably more now than ever, but the reasons for that still eluded him, no matter how much he hoped he knew what they were. Glancing at Tony again, seeing the disappointed look when the younger man tilted his cup to his lips and found it empty, he sighed and pulled into another drive thru just a few minutes from the Yard. Tony glanced up at him in question, and he saw McGee and Bishop do the same in the back.

"Boss?"

"I'm empty, Tony."

Gibbs winced at the truth of the statement, but tried to cover it by shaking his empty coffee mug.

"Put in another order."

All three of them looked up hopefully. 

"Can we…?"

Gibbs sighed. He would have put in the order himself, but he hoped Tony would lean into him again. 

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Smiling softly, Tony leaned across Gibbs again to the open driver's side window.

"Hi. I'd like…"

"Sorry, Sir. Can you move closer? I can't fully hear you."

Smiling apologetically at Gibbs, Tony leaned over further.

"Can you hear me now?"

"Sir? Can you please lean a little closer?"

Gibbs closed his eyes and pressed himself back into the driver's seat. Yeah, Tony, lean a little closer. Please. 

Tony unbuckled, shifted in his seat, leaned his left hand on the far side of Gibbs' seat and his right between Gibbs' thighs, then leaned over the man to put his face as close at he could reach to the microphone. 

"One tall black coffee, and three hot mulled ciders! You got that?!"

Tony nearly shouted his order, and heard the chuckle from the boy at the other end of the line.

"Got it, Sir. Very forceful, thank you. Please come on up for your order."

Tony turned his head to the back seat and grinned at Bishop and McGee who were chuckling, then glanced at Gibbs. The man was gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw, and Tony worried for a moment he'd hurt him, but then he pulled back and brushed over something very recognizable. Catching his breath, Tony hissed out softly.

"Gibbs?"

"Later, Tony. Give me a moment."

It was lost on the other two, but then, they hadn't felt what Tony had just felt. And suddenly, it all clicked into place. The loneliness, the wanting, the wondering, the excitement. Gibbs was hard. Gibbs wanted him. And it was all Tony wanted too, he saw that now. One single, unexpected and irrefutable occurrence, and Tony was no longer in the dark. Tony took a deep breath, and brushed his right hand against Gibbs' hardness where he'd found it. He didn't apologize. He didn't deflect. He just stared at Gibbs, and when the older man finally met his eyes, he smiled.

"Later, Jethro. Tonight?"

Jaws still clenched, Gibbs knew he was losing the battle. He swallowed, then nodded.

When Tony finally sat back and re-buckled, his hand trailing over what he'd inadvertently found, Tony grinned softly.

"Tonight, Tony."

Having collected their orders, no one but a still gently smiling Tony noticed that Gibbs didn't even reach for the coffee in his cup holder, and instead brought them safely back to the Yard as the three of them finished their second, deliciously hot sparkling cider.

It nearly didn't happen. They arrived back in the late afternoon, and soon after, Tony connected their case to the suspect they'd had their eyes on all along. He hesitated only a split second, but knew he would never let someone get away with crime even if it meant his own personal life.

"It's the wife, guys."

"You always say that, Tony."

"Yeah, McGeek. But here's the proof."

And they watched with fascination as Tony laid out the specifics of the case and the evidence, and then Gibbs sent McGee and Bishop out to go pick up the wife.

As they waited for the other two to return, smoldering looks were shot back and forth across the bullpen, until Gibbs finally sighed.

"Tony, please…"

"Jethro…?"

For one second, Gibbs panicked.

"It was a mistake, alright? Nothing…"

"Didn't feel like nothing, Jethro. Felt significant. Felt like something I ought to know about. Something I wanted to know about."

"Tony, you don't even…"

"Tonight, Jethro."

Gibbs might have pursued it further, even right there in the bullpen, but they were interrupted by the ding of the elevator and Bishop and McGee leading the wife past the desks into Interrogation, and Tony gave Gibbs another look as they stood. When they met each other at the far side of the pen behind the stairs, where no one could hear them if they were quiet, Tony brazenly put his hand on Gibbs' shoulder and turned him around so they faced each other.

"Tonight. Promise me."

Gibbs took a deep breath, then faced his fears head on as was his way, and nodded. 

"Tonight."

The tag-team interrogation between Tony and Gibbs didn't take long to confuse the woman into confessing, and less than an hour later they were back at their desks writing reports. Gibbs tried to, but failed to, drag it out, Tony's hopeful glances unsettling him. At last, Gibbs signed off on the reports and left them with the Director's secretary, then put a note on the top one saying he'd given his team the next three days off. Leon would comply, he was sure of it.

Gibbs drove home, anxious, worried, and quite frankly, terrified of the evening ahead. He shouldn't have worried. Tony swaggered into his house a few minutes later, his grin predatory. Gibbs tried.

"Tony, I…"

"Shut up, Jethro."

And then Tony's lips were all over his, nibbling, caressing, tasting, nipping, licking and at last, devouring. There was no way Gibbs could utter any protests or objections with Tony's tongue down his throat like that, so Gibbs just took the man into his arms and enjoyed the ride.

"Tony…"

Gibbs breathed heavily when Tony at last released him.

"Shhh…"

Tony peered into Gibbs' eyes from very close by.

"So… You want me."

When Gibbs tried to protest, Tony just laughed, and held up one index finger warningly.

"Aht! Aht!"

Gibbs was silenced. 

"You want me."

Tony continued quietly.

"And I want you. Not long ago, I would've let you have me. But now things are different. I'm different. I'm not looking for a quick fuck, Gibbs. I've been missing something for a long time. And now I know what it is. You. The way we are together, the way we are now, have been for the last few months. That's the way it's supposed to be. In private. You and me."

"Tony…"

"Do you want me that way, Jethro? Not just for once, to scratch an itch? Because if this is that… I'm out of here. No harm, no foul. It's just, I can't do that anymore. I need to know this is more than that. I need… more."

Gibbs let out a deep breath, and gently tucked his forehead into Tony's neck, softly kissing the skin there, worrying it with his teeth and tongue, knowing he was leaving a mark but simply not caring.

"Anthony… This is more. Everything. If you want."

Tony released an explosive breath across Gibbs' shoulder, then dipped down to take the man's lips in another oxygen-depriving kiss. As Gibbs stood panting against him in the aftermath, Tony smiled against Gibbs' kiss-swollen lips.

"I want. I need."

Gibbs smiled back.


End file.
